Technical Field
The present disclosures relate to an image recording apparatus configured to record an image on a sheet, and an image recording method employed in such an image recording apparatus.
Related Art
Image recording apparatuses are generally configured to record images on various types of sheets such as plain sheets, glossy sheets and the like. Therefore, it is preferable that such an image recording apparatus has a function of detecting a type of the sheets held by a sheet feed tray. An example of such a conventional image recording apparatus is typically configured to determine a type of sheets (e.g., plain sheets, glossy sheets or the like) held by a tray based on an electrical current value flowing in a motor since the electrical current flowing in the motor varies depending on a frictional resistance between the sheet and a feeding roller driven by the motor to rotate when one of the sheets supported by the tray is fed by the feeding roller.